the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Bourbon's Blitz
Counterattack! Bourbon's Blitz was the 2nd major battle between the Kodian Empire, and Westgaardian Empire against the Dardarian Dominion. Bourbon's Blitz was a counterattack and retaliation for the destruction of Archimedes just a year earlier, in 300 PND. Bourbon's Blitz would occur in early 301 PND, close to the anniversary of Archimedes's destruction. The battle would span the solar system of Bourbon, a Dardarian-held system bordering the Kodian Empire. Bourbon's main strategic purpose was the gas giant located there, called Bourbon for it's atmosphere, which shared the brownish color of the alcohol. The Kodian and Westgaardian people were outraged by the destruction of Archimedes, and demanded that the governments retaliate. The Allied governments came up with this plan, to attack the Dominion's economy while simultaneously creating a beachhead into Dardarian space. The Numbers: Kodian Empire: #KIND "Fleet Primaris"- 50 Harbinger-Class Battleships, 50 Radia-Class Carriers, and 100 Dagger-Class Corvettes. #The Fists of Archimedes- 2 Radia-Class Carriers, 1,500 KGB soldiers, ~60,000 KAD soldiers. # 1st Martian Division, 2nd Martian Division, 55th Terran Division, N Company- 500,000 KAD soldiers, including armored units. # 1st Guardian Division, 3rd Bastion Division- 200,000 KGB soldiers, including armored units. Westgaardian Empire: #1 Titan-class Megacarrier #"Westgaardian Archimedes Remembrance Fleet"- 200 Sparta-Class, 200 Xenon-Class, 100 Phoenix Mk. V Gunships, 300 Phoenix Fighters (of varying Mk.). #104th Shock Division- 200,000 WRA soldiers Dardarian Dominion: #Defense Station Alpha- 2,000 Yellowjacket-Class Fighters, 1,000 Wasp-Class Fighters, 1000 Unknown Vessels; 200,000 Droves, 10,000 Preachers, 20,000 Disciples. #Defense Station Beta- 1,000 Yellowjacket-Class Fighters, 500 Wasp-Class Fighters, 68 Unknown Vessels; 150,00 Droves, 8,000 Preachers, 18,000 Disciples. #Defense Station Charlie- 3,000 Yellowjacket-Class Fighters, 1,500 Wasp-Class Fighters, 932 Unknown Vessels; 300,000 Droves, 15,000 Preachers, 27,000 Disciples. #Defense Station Delta- 4,000 Yellowjacket-Class Fighters, 2,000 Wasp-Class Fighters, 1,000 Unknown Vessels; 130,000 Droves, 5,000 Preachers, 14,000 Disciples. #Bourbon Primary Mining Complex- Exterior defensive weaponry, 100,000 Droves, 2,000 Preachers, 5,000 Disciples #"The Blessed of Chitin"- 4,000 Unknown Vessels, accompanying fighter support. Casualties: Kodian Empire: #KIND "Fleet Primaris"- 35 Harbinger-class Battleships, 38 Radia-Class Carriers, and 63 Dagger-Class Corvettes. #The Fists of Archimedes- 359 KGB soldiers, 35,812 KAD soldiers. #1st Martian Division, 2nd Martian Division, 55th Terran Division, N Company-248,852 KAD soldiers. #1st Guardian Division, 3rd Bastion Division- 58,582 KGB soldiers # TOTAL: 703,735 soldiers Westgaardian Empire: #"Westgaardian Archimedes Remembrance Fleet"- 50 Sparta-Class, 60 Xenon-Class, 37 Phoenix Mk. V Gunships, 276 Phoenix Fighters (of varying Mk.). #104th Shock Division- 154,937 WRA soldiers # TOTAL: 168, 387 soldiers Dardarian Dominion: #Defense Station Alpha- 2,000 Yellowjacket-Class Fighters, 1,000 Wasp-Class Fighters, 1000 Unknown Vessels; 200,000 Droves, 10,000 Preachers, 20,000 Disciples. #Defense Station Beta- 1,000 Yellowjacket-Class Fighters, 500 Wasp-Class Fighters, 68 Unknown Vessels 150,000 Droves, 6,000 Preachers, 18,000 Disciples. #Defense Station Charlie- 3,000 Yellowcjaket-Class Fighters, 1,500 Wasp-Class Fighters, 932 Unknown Vessels; 300,000 Droves, 15,000 Preachers, 27,000 Disciples. #Defense Station Delta- 4,000 Yellowjacket-Class Fighters, 2,000 Wasp-Class Fighters, 1,000 Unknown Vessels; 130,000 Droves, 5,000 Preachers, 14,000 Disciples. #Bourbon Primary Mining Complex- 100,000 Droves, 2,000 Preachers, 5,000 Disciples. #"The Blessed of Chitin"- 4,000 Unknown Vessels, and accompanying fighter support. # TOTAL: 70,405,000 soldiers *NOTE: Numbers are VERY rough estimates, especially for the Dominion!* Timeline: #Planning for Bourbon's Blitz began almost immediately after Archimedes was destroyed. After the news was released to the public, the citizens of the Westgaardian Empire and Kodian Empire demanded retribution for Archimedes. This prompted the tacticians to plan out the first offensive assault of the war. #After a general plan and location of the assault was aggreed upon, the IMD and KFSI deployed Agents to infiltrate the system of Bourbon and retrieve as much information on them as possible. This included schematics to vehicles, reports on troop movement and deployment, floor plans of each station, etc. #The Agents reported back successfully, and without being captured or killed. This gave the Allies the information they needed to plan a proper assault. They prepared their plan and began acquisitioning the needed resources. #The information reported by the Agents, besides providing the data required by the tacticians, also shed light on another incoming Dardarian fleet. Although Bourbon was relatively light on defenses at the time, it seemed that the Dominion was sending another large fleet (far larger than the one responsible for Archimedes) for undetermined reasons. This would force the Allied nations to speed up their plans and also meant that much-needed supplies would not arrive in time. #The new time table left little room for rest or second thoughts, and so the largest concentration of intergalactic vessels so far in human history was amassed and thrown at the Bourbon system, using the built-in wormhole generators on both the Titan-class Megacarrier and Harbinger-Class Battleships as a means of transporting the entire fleet at once. #Entering the system of Bourbon brought forth a piece of updated information the Agents had not had time to retrieve; a section of that massive incoming fleet was already in-system, having arrived ahead of the main force as immediate reinforcements for the in-system defensive structures. This "small" fleet identified themselves as "The Blessed of Chitin," and wasted no time in charging the invading Allied forces. #The two forces smashed heads back and forth, ships blasted apart by massive batteries of railguns and tickled by the rapid-fire weapons of fighters, or slagged and left drifting, glowing molten metal and lying silent. The two massive fleets fought on for a number of days, and appeared to threaten the offensive completely if something drastic was not done. Allied forces were outnumbered 4 to 1, and outgunned by far worse odds. #This fleet of Dardarian vessels were large on a scale never before conceived by mankind. However, they were all overshadowed upon the arrival of the first and only set of reinforcements. The Titan-class Megacarrier had entered the System of Bourbon, and added milions of guns to the mix-up, all on the side of the Allied nations. The fight ended after close to 2 weeks of unending combat. Now the real battle was to begin. #Bourbon had 4 large defensive stations in the system, as well as many small mining stations around the primary one, located deep in Bourbon's (the gas giant) gaseous atmosphere. These defensive stations were the center of much concern for the Allied tacticians, as they all contained thousands of fighters and hundreds of far larger ships in their docks. The Allied fleet was still mostly intact, and did not suffer too many losses thanks to their intense armor and CAST System shields, meaning that they were still capable of assaulting these stations and winning. The Allied fleet did just this, fighting the first one and taking mininal casualties. #The 2nd station was hit with an estimated 80% of the stray and missed railgun rounds from the fights previous, due to its position in the system and its position relevant to the fighting. This massive onslaught of damage was taken by the 2nd station, which was more or less evacuated after the shelling startd. This means that the systems were in ruin, larger vessels punctured and near-collapse, and fighter-craft sucked into the empty void of space through airlocks and gates. This field of debris also worked to horribly damage the returning forces as they saw the Allied fleets approaching, as well as disabling most communication other than the psychic. By the time the ground-based invasion of the 1st defensive station was over, the fleet battle over the 2nd was beginning. The Dardarian fleet in the 2nd station was all but defeated before the fighting began, most of them fleeing to other defensive positions rather than stay and fight. The ships they left behind were obliterated from long-range by the Allied fleets. The ground-based invasion was over relatively quickly, as the invading forces met little resistance compared to the intense and sheer numbers they fought in the first station. However, the debris field wreaked havoc on friendly communications just as it did the Dardarian's, which added a slight complication and slow-down to the Allied forces. #The 3rd station was larger and better prepared than the 2nd and even 1st, having received a decent number of the fleeing vessels and soldiers from the 2nd. The fighting lasted another week before the 4th station was engaged. #The 4th station was the largest, best defended, and most reinforced. The fleet battle alone took several days, and the invasion lasted so long their reserves were used to assault the primary mining facility, rather than wait around in back. #The mining complex had exterior weaponry, meant to fend-off the planet's flying fauna and the occassional raider or pirate, but was no match for the weapons, armor, and shields of the Allied fleets. However, the mining complex did have the largest ground-based garrison (they also had vehicles, better guns than was used by the other forces, but less built defenses). The fighting there took close to a month, and finished a week after the fighting over the 4th station. #The Bourbon System now under the control of the Allied nations, properly purged of Dardarian life, saw further destruction when the Allies decided to destroy all mining complexes present, believing that it would deter the Dardarians from wanting the system back, now that its immediate value, in the form of the plasma-producing plants, had been removed. #The Allied forces prepared to depart from Bourbon, in the unlucky case that the rest of the incoming Dardarian fleet decided to finish their route and enter Bourbon anyway, regardless of the fighting and losses that had occurred. However, according to The Fists of Archimedes, by divine intervention by The Great and Esteemed Kodian Venclorus, the Dardarian fleet decided to stop before Bourbon, despite having to have known full-well that the Allied forces would have stood no chance in defending the system if they had to.